Stormy
|power = Storm Manipulation Electrokinesis/Aerokinesis Weather Manipulation Wild Magic Witches' Magic |origin = Whisperia (4Kids) The Ice Kingdom (Comics) |family = Icy and Darcy (sisters) Ancestral Witches (ancestors) |relationship = Darko (childhood friend/former crush; comics only) |animal = Occula |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Voice) Welcome to Magix! (Physical) |comic = #1: The Castle |lcartoon = The Power of the Fairy Animals |italian = Valeria Vidali |cinelume = |4kids = Suzy Myers |nick = Kimberly Brooks |gallery = Yes}}Stormy is a witch who has been described as the "Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs. Personality Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointlessness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her older sisters. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season, it is shown that she has a temper, Stormy can be seen as a logical thinker some of the time. Such as after hearing about the hunter trolls capture, she suggests that they get rid of the troll until realizing they could have the interrogation sorcerers use mind reading spells to find out their plan. |-|Season 2= Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud begins in Season 2, when Musa battles Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spots her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targets Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy points out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sings a love song along with the crowd, and Musa uses the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event, they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. |-|Season 3= Stormy, along with Icy and Darcy, are saved from Relix and separated in unknown methods and are imprisoned in the Omega Dimension. Icy frees Stormy and Darcy and soon they find Valtor while escaping from Omega's guardian snakes. Valtor is free and he saves them. Together they left to Andros through the Omega portal. Stormy and others start to live in underwater cave below the Omega portal and Valtor eventually tells them his plan of becoming greatest wizard of all time. When Valtor got bored on Andros, Stormy suggests they could move into Lord Darkar's old Shadow-haunt, but Darcy dislikes the though of living underground again. They move to Cloud Tower by tricking the young witches to get them inside. At time, Stormy slowly develops feelings toward Valtor. Trix argue and compete to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gives Stormy the power over electricity which Stormy use on Linphea to stop the Winx from getting to enchanted water which could heal Faragonda who had been turned into a tree at the moment. Stormy lost her powers and got eventually turned into young girl along with Icy and Darcy. Later, Stormy tricks the possessed witches to mix jelly into their smashed potatoes and eat it, much for his amusement and Valtor's anger. Stormy denies him to show new spells he had been telling about and Valtor cast an Oppositus spell that temporarily turned her into a good-natured, helpful young woman. She even helps the Winx who broke into Cloud Tower to get revenge after what happened to Tecna at Andros. Stormy soon recovers but before managing to attack the Winx, Griffin sends her, Icy and Darcy into detention dimension. Stormy is soon sent to Pyros to destroy Bloom along with Icy and Darcy, but they fail as Bloom's anger triggers her Enchantix. Valtor and the Trix choose to abandon Cloud Tower and they move into a nearby forest, where Valtor creates a secret cave inside an tree. Stormy helps Valtor and others to get the Agador Box from the museum of Magix. After that, Stormy uses her wind powers to make Darcy feel cooler, but accidentally blows away some scrolls Valtor was putting into the Agador Box. Stormy and her sisters fight at the forest about Valtors feelings, but then a Pixie appears and Stormy captures her. She gets an idea that the Trix could race each other to find Pixie Village, and the one who steals the spells from there wins Valtor to herself. She gets pollen into her eyes by a Pixie and Icy and Darcy leaves her to herself (After Icy uses ice to cure her eyes). Their competition ends miserably as the Pixies, Pixie animals and Kiko humiliates them. Valtor appears and takes them back to hideout, where he humiliates them even more about their defeat in hands of Pixies. He then sends the Trix to Golden Kingdom to destroy Bloom once again, but they fail again. Later Valtor also gives them the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters, much to humiliate them again as Disenchantix is not effective against Enchantix. Later the Trix start to mock Valtor, who loses his temper and turns into his monstrous form. Stormy immediately gives up her feelings toward Valtor and after Valtor's first defeat in hands of Winx, Stormy and her sisters are imprisoned again. It is told that they were sent back to Light Rock. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Stormy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread into through Andros Ocean gate all the way into his cell on Andros, he and the Trix escape from prison together. Darcy asking Stormy's opinion if it would be wise to side with Tritannus, to which Stormy answers "why not?". They come to Earth, where they realize, Winx have brought magic back. The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Tritannus later grants even more power for Stormy and others, but they soon become overpowered by Winx's Harmonix powers. Stormy, Icy and Darcy reside in a swamp near Cloud Tower, while Tritannus searches for Selkies around the Ocean Gates. Stormy helps her sisters in many schemes. She helps Tritannus to round up Daphne, so they can get information about Sirenix. After this, Trix change their hideout into Tritannus's hiding spot at Andros. Stormy tortures Daphne along with her sisters, but it is of no use. They try to kidnap Bloom, but they fail again. When Domino has its annual Ceremony of Domino's rebirth, Icy makes an plan to attack Oritel and Marion to get Daphne to talk. Even though Daphne agrees after the Trix turned Oritel and Marion into ice sculptures, the Trix still tried to kill them, but failed when the Winx appeared. Back at Andros, Daphne reveals the location just when the Trix return from Domino. While Tritannus visits Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, the Trix waits in the Tritannus hiding spot along with his mutants and Daphne. Tritannus soon returns and absorbs Daphne's powers and mutates it into Dark Sirenix, which he grants to Stormy and others and together they enter the Infinite Ocean, where Tritannus summons more mutants and one of them almost pushes Stormy. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. In the first episode, they are seen in the Infinite Ocean where she and Darcy are lead somewhere by Icy. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Domino which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Daphne's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Domino flee into the palace Daphne explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Domino. The Winx then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Daphne regain her confidence, there the Trix ambushes them but are quickly defeated. In the next episode, Stormy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Selina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Griffin. Griffin tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Stormy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Trix stop Selina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Stormy and her sisters then travel to Linphea College where they ordered Selina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Winx realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Trix was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Selina, the Winx try to attack her but Selina made powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Winx to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Bloom. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Linphea, Stormy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Trix bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Eraklyon Institute and tried to conquer them. Stormy mocks the fleeing fairies and soon Diaspro appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Specials |-|Premiere Special= She appeared in this special and fought the Winx Club with her sisters. StormyNick.png|Stormy in Nick's One-Hour Special |-|Revenge of the Trix= She appeared in this special and shared Bloom's power with the other Trix. |-|The Battle for Magix= She was defeated by the Winx in this special and was send to the Fortress of Light with her sisters. Stormy rapid.png|Stormy creating a tornado in Winx Club:Battle for Magix. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= She seems to dislike Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Stormy, Darcy and Icy do not appear in the movie until the ending. They are seen with the Ancestral Witches. TrixSLK.png|Stormy in the first movie. |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and the Trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, fighting the Winx (minus Bloom) while Darcy stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestral proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestral gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel(that he would protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches) by allowing the three Ancestral Witches to destroy Domino in exchange,they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestral were waiting for them, but the Winx girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee, the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon's Flame's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Appearance |-|Civilian= Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. She wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. Wikia.jpg ~Stormy Civilian 1~.jpg |-|Witch= Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same height as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a choker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties. ~Stormy_Witch_2~.jpg |-|Light Haven Prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Fortress of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. StormyLightHaven.jpg |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. Darkar gave this gift to the Trix so they could be more powerful. In the Nick Dub, the Gloomix is on her glove instead of her glove going away. StormyGloomix.jpg |-|Disguises= In "Party Crasher", at Red Fountain's restoration and ground-breaking ceremony, the Trix disguised themselves as Witches to sneak in to the school alongside their former classmates. In this disguise, Stormy has poodle-like hair that is colored orange and yellow. Her bangs were moved to one side. She wears a sailor uniform similar to one of Japanese school girls except the skirt is white and the tie is blue. She also wore teal shoes and light-yellow socks. In the 4Kids version, she was called "Missy". In order to get back at Musa, Stormy decides to crash the her concert that is being held at Red Fountain. To do this, she had to disguise herself as a Fairy, so that she can sneak into Alfea first, then the concert at Red Fountain. Her disguise was different this time around: she had to straighten her hair and have a different outfit. In this disguise, Stormy's hair is straight and brown. She wears a blue sweater with red trims cuffs and collars, indigo skirt, red socks and light brown shoes. In Season 3, Stormy and the other Trix disguised themselves as wolves while Valtor disguised himself as a deer to trick the witches of Cloud Tower and take control of the school. Stormy_As_A_Fairy.PNG|Disguise 1, as a Witch. Stomydisfraz2_T2.png|Disguise 2, as a Fairy. StormyWolf310.png|Wolf disguise. |-|Young Stormy= When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their "kid" selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a pink, long sleeve top with a green eight number, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. Facts about Young Stormy: *Stormy's powers are color purple when weak. *She looks like she was the oldest. *Skin color turns a bit darker. (She may be pale as a teen) *Not very aggressive. (Darcy is more aggressive) Young_Stormy.jpg |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. Stormydisenchantix.jpg |-|Super Trix= After being possessed by her ancestor, her outfit underwent small changes. Stormy has the same clothing except, her clothes are ripped, her skin is green, her nose is long and she wears a red mask. Stormyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Stormy has her hair floating. She wears a deep pink/purple short dress, and some tight like bottoms. She wears purple/black lipstick. Her eye makeup gets lighter and she has tentacles coming out of her back. She is also viewed in 3D. Stormy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Stormy's outfit consists of a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Stormy's_Dark_Witch_Form.jpg |-|Animal Hybrid= Magical Abilities Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Stormy can manipulate and generate lightning that is able to stun the enemy. She can create tornadoes and powerful wind blasts that can knock the enemy down. She can even manipulate other objects by using her storm powers and to a lesser extent the possibility of controlling others minds by sending an electrical shock. Stormy can generate sever storms, summon lightning bolts, and send out electrical shocks that can stun and possible immobilize the enemy. Through out the seasons Stormy's powers have grown stronger. She is able to tie up opponents with lightning bolts. Trivia *Stormy is the only witch without straight hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. **The only time she straightened her hair was to disguise herself as a different fairy in Season 2 episode 15, and she changed the color of her hair too. *Her polar opposite is most likely either Tecna or Flora. Flora is an earth affinity while Stormy is based on the sky, and Tecna is the fairy of technology (controlled electricity), whereas Stormy controls storms (wild electricity). *Stormy disguised herself as a fairy three times. **The first time was in her first fairy disguise in "Party Crasher". **The second time was in "The Show Must Go On!". **The third time was from "The Lost Library" to "Shrine of the Green Dragon". *Stormy has had two fan-service shots. *Even with straight hair, Stormy's hair is still very short compared to Icy's and Darcy's. *In the Cinélume version, Stormy has the same voice actress as Musa. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *Stormy is the only member of the Trix that has never been in a romantic relationship as of yet, since Darcy dated Riven briefly in Season 1 and Icy dated Tritannus in Season 5. **Stormy ''has ''fallen for someone before and that was Valtor in Season 3, as she would often fight amongst her sisters for his attention and even confessed to liking him to Icy while under a positivity spell placed on her. Obviously this crush went unrequited as Valtor strung her and her sisters along to keep them under his thumb. *Tecna, Nebula and Stormy all have a spell called Electric Storm. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is centuries of fighting and conflict. *In some seasons, like the 1st to 3rd season, Stormy was like the arch nemesis of Musa. *According to the comic series, Stormy and her sisters hail from an unseen realm known as "The Ice Kingdom." The three of them lived in the Ice Kingdom until they left for Magix in order to become powerful witches by attending Cloud Tower. **Stormy and her sisters also became friends with Darko, the son of a member of the Ice Kingdom's Royal Court. After finding out that he and his father had fled to Magix, Stormy constantly fought over him with Icy and Darcy over who Darko should date. However, Stormy's feelings for Darko might be the weakest amongst the trio as she spent more time teasing and picking on either Icy or Darcy depending on the situation at hand. *Stormy's second Cinélume voice actress Anik Matern also voiced Musa's mother in season 2 *Both, Anik Matern and Sarah McCullough have voiced for Musa. *Stormy's 4Kids voice actress, Suzy Myers, voices Roxy in the DuArt Film and Video dub of Season 7. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Stormy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Dark Witch Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Darcy Category:Icy Category:Season 7 Category:Cloud Tower Students